


no uses left

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: What happens when you aren't useful anymore?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	no uses left

What happens when you're not useful anymore?

The thought echoes in his head like some sort of horrible maelstrom. He resolves the issue by not thinking about it.

It comes up again, when someone tells him that he's just being lazy when he brings back a fair amount of wood, enough to keep the fires lit for a few nights if they're good with it. (Maxwell and Woodie are the main wood-collectors for a reason.)

Don't think about it.

It comes up in his usual thoughts now. There's a thousand and one other ways that the feeling of shame was forced out, burning and crackling all the same.

(He sulks away from camp for a few days, occasionally sneaking back in for a little bit of food or to drop off materials. He's not sure if anyone even noticed. He came back after a while, he always did, but this time his head wasn't any clearer.)

He catches himself staring at the razor in his hands, often used for shaving his beard or shaving beefalo, for a fair bit longer than is necessary.

Don't think about it. Don't you dare.

He silently folds it, far, far too nervous to bugger about with shaving today.

It keeps coming up regardless of what he does now.

Eventually, he sneaks away from the camp with the razor, inspecting it in the firelight of the temporary little campfire he's set up.

Would they even care if he went?

**Author's Note:**

> ventfic.


End file.
